


Ink my heart into pieces

by Singlegaycake



Series: Hanzo/Jesse fluffmachine [3]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Hanzo puts up with him, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Jesse McCree & Genji Shimada Are Best Friends, Jesse is sweet really, M/M, Not Beta Read, Oni Genji Shimada, Oni Hanzo Shimada, Werewolf Jesse McCree
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-22 18:31:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15588099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Singlegaycake/pseuds/Singlegaycake
Summary: "So, Jesse," Genji swivels his chair around from the pc to face the werewolf, grey eyes catching the light. "How has the moon treated you and Hanzo?" he was genuinely happy for his brother and best friend, really he was, but he had wanted some advice."Huh? Why d'you wanna know?" Jesse questions the oni, swiveling his own chair to meet the eager Shimada, who had been leaning towards him."We are best friends, Hanzo is my brother, you are fuc-" Jesse got the idea and laughed sheepishly as he covered Genji's mouth. They were in the common room!?"K-keep yer voice down!" The cowboy was glancing around as if the devil himself would jump out of hell that very second. "Not so loud, eh?"





	Ink my heart into pieces

**Author's Note:**

> I got stuck and decided to write this- 
> 
> can't guarantee it'll be great =D
> 
> I hope you'll like it! Also, disclaimer: I don't own Overwatch- if I did I wouldn't be sitting here XD
> 
> I also don't own the Sims- fun fact: Jesse is probably playing the Sims 3: supernatural pack =D
> 
> Also, this is set after the previous fics 'Moon to his stars' and 'Howl your praise' .

"Darling, Han, sweetheart,  _honey heart,_ " Hanzo shrugged off the werewolf clinging to his back, earning a whine before the endearments continued. "D'you really have to leave so soon? The mission isn't 'till noon." His persuasion isn't working on the oni and Jesse knows it.

"No. You know I must go, Mccree." Is his calculated response. He wanted to stay with Jesse,  _he really did,_ but this mission was a way for him to get out of the others room and to stretch his legs, so to speak. He didn't earn a moments peace once Jesse had found out what his  _honeypie_ was going to be doing for a few days: constantly clinging to his back and letting out small and pathetic whines he knew were getting to Hanzo and hoped it would convince him to stay. So far, it hadn't worked.

"Aww, but Darlin'-" He began with a half assed whine, his head sliding down to the oni's shoulder as grey eyes stared at him, impassive as he continued to secure his equipment.

 "No, Jesse. I shall be back in a couple of days- just wait, cowboy" Hanzo, in his usual gruff voice, gave the werewolf a peck on his whining lips and left the gunslinger to his chambers.

\----------------------

This left him to mope around Overwatch quarters in a sulk, usual confident self gone as he whined, a puppy that had been left home whilst it's master had gone to work. In the end, Jesse had immersed himself in playing on the base pc's, quite satisfied with playing the sims and building up a life when his nose had alerted him to Genji plopping down beside him. He gave a brief " **hey"** to the young Oni before focusing back on the sims.  _Cassandra stop ignoring the obvious spark you two have!_

"So, Jesse," Genji swivels his chair around from the pc to face the werewolf, grey eyes catching the light. "How has the moon treated you and Hanzo?" he was genuinely happy for his brother and best friend, really he was, but he had wanted some advice.

"Huh? Why d'you wanna know?" Jesse questions the oni, pausing his sims and swiveling his own chair to meet the eager Shimada, who had been leaning towards him.

"We are best friends, Hanzo is my brother, you are fuc-" Jesse got the idea and laughed sheepishly as he covered Genji's mouth whilst the green haired oni had been listing the things off his fingers. They were in the common room!?

"K-keep yer voice down!" The cowboy was glancing around as if the devil himself would jump out of hell that very second. "Not so loud, eh?" Jesse grumbled as Genji laughed like the little shit he was. 

"Ah, sorry Jesse, I was not aware I could not speak of it when everyone can hear you from  **two continents away."** Genji had the werewolf there and guffawed with laughter when he saw the cowboy groan and land his head on the table, knowing he had won.

" 'Ave you just come here to blackmail me, Genji?" despite his whining he was grinning, the usual banter between the two playful.

"Me?  **Blackmail you?"** the Oni put a hand to his chest dramatically. "Never, MCcree. _A_ _lthough-"_ Jesse knew  **that** tone and let Genji continue. "I need advice and I cannot ask Hanna or Dr Ziegler about this." This made the werewolf turn his head on the pc desk to stare at the oni with a questioning gaze.

 "What type of advice?" Jesse picked his head up from the table, shaggy hair following him.

"The.....dating advice." the oni's laughter died down as he quietened down; the other Overwatch agents going back to their own buisness. "I...do not know what to do, Jesse. I want to take Zenyatta on a date but-" Jesse understood what the young Shimada was trying to say, he had struggled for a long time in the beginning of dating Hanzo to take the Oni on a date.

"Hmm, well, Genji" Jesse grinned and patted the ninja's shoulder with his flesh hand. "Y'see whatever suits you best- I know tha's _cliche_ but I dunno what else to tell ya!" MCcree chuckled as the young Oni went silent: mulling it over in his head for a while, so, Jesse left him to it and went back to his sims.

\-----------

 

Apart from wasting his time away on the sims,  _sulking_ and whining, Jesse spent his time waiting for his darlin' Hanzo to come back. This was also when he got some news from Genji, via text.

_\------_

_Genji: Thank you, MCcree! Your advice proved quite helpful! ^_^/_

Jesse barked out a laugh as he stopped watching an advert, that had taken over after his show had ended, to type back.

_Good on ya, Shimada! My advice is always good ya know._

The cowboy could practically feel the shit eating grin from the oni as the next text came through.

_Genji: hah! I would not say **always,** Jesse, but sometimes._

The little shit. He had picked up too many of Jesse's habits, some would say. Another text came through with a ' **ping!'** which made MCcree tap his screen to view it.

_Genji: PS! You have a surpise ;3 go get him, MCcree! (I know, I am your best friend after all!)_

_\------_

Jesse swears he nearly got  **whiplash** from how fast his head whipped up to see the door to his quarters slide open to reveal a tired Hanzo: his glimmer falling off as he shed his armour and weapons with a tired hiss, those stormy grey eyes landed on the shocked werewolf, _still clutching his phone,_ before he spoke. 

"Ah, MCcree, I did not expect you to be waiting for me," his voice was like a godsend to Jesse. "The mission ended quite early due to missed intel. I also assume Genji told you of my arrival, yes?" Hanzo's voice was like coiled thunder; waiting to strike anyone who happens to have bad luck.

"How did ya-" the werewolf noticed that his phone was laying screen up and chuckled before he grinned. "Han, darlin'. Gimme a kiss? I missed ya" were the words he said instead. By now his show had ended  **for sure.**

**"** Of course, cowboy. I must take a minuet first. I reek from the mission." before he stalked to the bathroom, an old acquaintance with the layout of Jesse's quarters, leaving said cowboy speechless.

" 'Course, Darlin! Take yer time" he replied lamely, shucking his hat onto the nightstand before looking towards the bathroom door when it opened. "Is somethin' wrong, honeypie? My sweetness?  _My-"_ He was cut off with a low chuckle from that thunder tone.

"Yes, it seems my  _werewolf_ has clearly not taken me up on my invitation to join me in the shower." He had a small smirk that quirked his lips up before smoothing his expression back into nonchalance and going back in side the bathroom, leaving Jesse scrambling to get up to join the Oni.

 " _Ink me up, sugar."_ Jesse's voice was almost like a croon: a barely contained howl, snarl and purr all in one.

 

_He wouldn't want it any other way, for Hanzo to be tattooed on his heart like the ink on his arm._

**Author's Note:**

> Like this fic? feel free to leave a kudo and a comment! Maybe even two if you're feeling generous! It really helps me know what you, (the reader) wants to read!


End file.
